


Unconventional

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock and John attend a convention. Sherlock is not prepared...





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayjaykayme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjaykayme/gifts), [Sherlycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlycakes/gifts).



“John, where are all the doctors?”

 

“I saw the Tenth Doctor over there, but I haven’t spotted any others yet.”

 

“But why are there all these people in outlandish costumes at the _Cadaver Observation for Medical Investigation of Crimes Conference?”_

 

“Sherlock, that’s not what Comic Con stands for.”

 

“I am going to _kill_ Lestrade!”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was prompted by a tumblr ask: "I wish you would write a fic where John and Sherlock go to a convention."
> 
> If you've got something you wish I would write, feel free to let me know. I can't promise anything, but maybe your idea will inspire my next story. 
> 
> As always, kind comments and kudos make me smile. :D


End file.
